My Wife is Gumiho?
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Naruto gagal dalam ujian negara. Namun dia takut pulang ke rumah karena ibunya pasti menghajarnya. Tapi suatu hari dia tak sengaja didorong oleh seorang kakek hingga jatuh ke jurang. Tapi untung dia ditolong oleh seorang wanita. Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya bersama wanita itu? Lalu siapakah sebenarnya wanita itu? AU, sedikit humor. Pair: NaruHina CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

MY WIFE IS GUMIHO?

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik sensei-ku Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Humor, Romance & Fantasy

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, dll

Halo semua! Marvelous-chan balik lagi dengan fanfic yang kedua di fandom Naruto. Fanfic ini selingan selama gue bikin Sora Kaizoku. Kini gue buat pairing kesukaan author di Naruto setelah SaiIno yaitu NaruHina. Gue bikin fancic humor sedikit dibumbui nuansa romance. Maaf ya kalo kedapetan humor-humor garing, maklum ini kali pertama gue bikin genre humor. Arigatou yang buat berminat baca!

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata blue shappire dengan membawa ranselnya yang besar dan berat kini sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Kini dia di sebuah dataran yang tinggi dan sejengkal lagi ada jurang dibawahnya. Dia terlihat cemas dan gelisah seperti ada ketakutan tersirat di wajahnya.

"Sial, aku gagal dalam ujian negara! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke rumah dan bertemu Kaa-san kalau begini!", ujar pemuda itu.

FLASHBACK ON

"_**Naruto! Ayo cepat kemari kau harus latihan menulis huruf Jepang, agar nanti bisa lulus dalam ujian!", teriak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang.**_

"_**Iya-iya Kaa-san! Aku segera kesana!", teriak pemuda yang bernama Naruto dari kamarnya.**_

_**Naruto pun sampai di ruang tengah dan segera duduk di depan Kaa-sannya. Di rumah ini tinggal keluarga Uzumaki. Wanita berambut merah itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang merupakan Okaa-san dari Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.**_

"_**Ayo cepat kau latihan menulis! Aku akan mematikan lampu dan kau harus menulis huruf-huruf dengan cepat sebelum lampu dinyalakan lagi!", ujar Kushina.**_

"_**Hai, Okaa-san!", jawab Naruto.**_

_**Kushina pun mematikan lampu dan beberapa menit kemudian dia menyalakan lampu lagi. Namun ketika melihat tulisan Naruto dia terbelalak kaget.**_

"_**Baka, apa yang kau tulis itu?!", tanya Kushina.**_

"_**Ehmm, memangnya kenapa Kaa-san?", tanya Naruto polos.**_

_**BLETAK...**_

"_**Aku menyuruhmu menulis huruf Jepang! Bukan menulis angka-angka seperti itu Baka!", teriak Kushina geram.**_

"_**Gomenasai, Kaa-san...", ujar Naruto sambil meringis karena dijitak dengan keras kepalanya oleh Kushina.**_

_**Kushina pun menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara pengundian lotere. Dan pembawa acara pun mengumumkan angka lotere yang berhasil menang.**_

"_**Dan angka lotere yang berhasil memenangkan hadiah uang 1 juta ryo adalah... 2, 8, 16, 33! Selamat pada pemenang!", ujar pembawa acara.**_

"_**Ka-Kaa-san angkanya sama dengan yang kutulis di kertas ini!", ujar Naruto.**_

"_**Benarkah?! Lalu kau memasang angkanya di lotere?", tanya Kushina.**_

"_**Enggak", ujar Naruto polos.**_

"_**Wah sayang sekali berarti ngak dapet dong", ujar pembawa acara dari dalam televisi (*hah!)**_

"_**Baka! Baka! Apa yang kaupikirkan?! Begini aku dapat 1 juta ryo!", ujar Kushina geram lalu menghajar darah dagingnya sendiri.**_

_**Besoknya, pagi-pagi benar Naruto sudah bersiap untuk ke kota untuk mengikuti ujian negara. Dia pun sudah membawa perlengkapannya seperti alat tulis-menulis dan buku-buku di ranselnya yang besar dan agak berat itu. Walaupun wajahnya sedikit bonyok-bonyok karena**__** dihajar oleh ibunya kemarin.**_

"_**Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu! Doakan aku agar berhasil dalam ujian**__** ya**__**!", ucap Naruto.**_

"_**Iya-iya, aku selalu mendoakanmu lewat itu tuh!", ujar Kushina lalu menunjuk sebuah altar yang terdapat tiga buah benda, yaitu tongkat pentungan, kayu pentungan dan gada besi.**_

"_**Glek!", Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa.**_

"_**Ka-Kaa-san sudah dulu ya. Aku berangkat!", ujar Naruto lalu berbalik dan beranjak dari rumahnya.**_

"_**Hati-hati di jalan! Kau harus berhasil! Kalau tidak**__**,**__** tahu sendiri akibatnya!", ujar Kushina dengan aura mengerikan.**_

"_**Hiih!", Naruto bergidik ngeri dan mempercepat langkahnya.**_

FLASHBACK OFF

"Gawat kalau aku pulang dan Kaa-san tahu aku gagal dalam ujian, aku bisa dijadikan daging cincang olehnya!", ujar Naruto lalu membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya padanya.

Imagine Naruto :

"**Sini kau baka! Kuhajar kau!", ujar Kushina geram lalu melayang-layangkan gada besi yang tajam pada Naruto.**

"Hiihh, mengerikan!", ujar Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri.

Lalu lewat seorang kakek bertopi petani di belakang Naruto. Dia kaget karena melihat kini Naruto berada di tepi jurang. Kakek itupun mengira Naruto akan bunuh diri. Diapun segera berlari menuju Naruto.

"Anak muda, apa yang kaulakukan?", tanya kakek yang berlari mendekati Naruto.

Sementara Naruto masih sibuk berbicara sendiri.

"Lebih baik aku mengumpulkan uang yang banyak dulu sebelum pulang, agar jika sampai di rumah Kaa-san akan senang!", ujar Naruto.

Kakek itu berlari semakin mendekati Naruto namun sialnya kakinya terantuk batu. Dan kakek itu tak sengaja mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto jatuh ke jurang.

"WAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Naruto.

BRUASH...

"Eh, suara apa itu?", tanya seorang wanita yang berada di pinggir danau. Ternyata di dasar jurang itu ternyata adalah danau. Wanita itu sedang mencuci pakaiannya disitu.

Wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan mata amethyst itupun melihat ke sekeliling danau itu. Dia menduga ada orang yang tercebur ke dalam danau. Dan betul ternyata kepala Naruto kini menyembul dari dalam danau.

"Sial! Siapa yang mendorongku tadi?!", gerutu Naruto.

"Tuan, tangkap ini!", ujar wanita itu sambil melemparkan sebuah balok kayu yang diikat dengan tali. Agar menjadi semacam pelampung bagi Naruto. Tapi naasnya, balok kayu itu malah mengenai kepala Naruto. Dan Naruto pun langsung pingsan ketika. Tubuh Naruto pun langsung tenggelam ke dalam danau.

"Akh sial! Terpaksa aku harus berenang dan menariknya", ujar wanita itu dan mulai melepaskan bajunya.

"WOW!"

Ternyata tak jauh dari situ ada seorang pria paruh baya yang mengamati wanita indigo itu dengan teropongnya. Wanita itupun tak jadi melepas bajunya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Pria itupun langsung menyimpan teropongnya dan berdiri di atas air. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kaleng semprotan. Dan menyemprot sehingga terbentuk awan disekeliling kakinya.

"Akulah dewa danau, Jiraiya! Sedang apa kau wahai wanita sendirian disini?", tanya pria itu yang bernama Jiraiya dengan pose meyakinkan.

"Tuan dewa danau! Ada orang yang sedang tenggelam di bagian sana! Tolonglah ambilkan dia dan bawa dia kepadaku!", ujar wanita indigo itu.

"Hmm, baiklah!", ujar Jiraiya lalu menyelam ke dalam danau.

Jiraiya pun menemukan Naruto dan disebelahnya ada orang-orangan sawah yang tenggelam di dasar danau. Jiraiya pun hendak mengambil orang-orangan sawah. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah papan kayu berisi tulisan muncul di hadapannya.

Tertulis di papan itu:

TOLONG AMBIL PEMUDA BERAMBUT KUNING JABRIK, BUKAN ORANG-ORANGAN SAWAH!

Jiraiya kaget melihat tulisan itu.

"Yang inikan!?", ujar Jiraiya yang timbul di permukaan danau dan membawa Naruto di tangan kanannya.

"Benar-benar, cepat bawa kesini!", ujar wanita indigo.

"Cih! Dasar wanita merepotkan!", gumam Jiraiya lau melempar Naruto ke pinggir danau sambil mengumpat dan kembali ke dasar danau.

"Arigatou ya dewa Jiraiya!", ujar Hinami sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Wanita itupun memandangi Naruto dengan intens. Pemuda itu berambut kuning jabrik dan kini matanya tertutup karena pingsan. Dia memiliki tanda lahir seperti tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Dan dia bertubuh kekar dan kulitnya berwarna tan.

"Pemuda ini tampan juga", gumam wanita itu.

"Eh apa yang kupikirkan, aku harus segera menolong pemuda ini!", ujar wanita itu lalu mulai menekan dada Naruto agar air yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya dapat keluar.

Wanita itu terus menekan dada Naruto dengan kuat tapi Naruto masih belum sadar juga. Dia pun bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa aku harus memberikan napas buatan kepadanya ya? Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, berarti aku... Apa yang kupikirkan..aku harus segera menolong pemuda ini", gumam wanita indigo itu.

Wanita itupun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Bibirnya semakin mendekat ke bibir Naruto.

10 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

2 cm...

"Enggh", lenguh Naruto dan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"WAAAA!", teriak wanita itu karena kaget melihat Naruto sudah sadar.

"Gomen tuan! Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu!", ujar wanita itu sambil menunduk lalu wajahnya merona merah.

"Ngg..aku dimana?", tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling dengan bingung.

"Ah kau tadi pingsan dan tenggelam di danau! Untung aku bisa menolongmu", ucap wanita itu.

"Arigatou ya nona! Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?", tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata!", jawab wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Kalau aku Uzumaki Naruto! Senang bertemu denganmu Hinata!", ucap Naruto.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Naruto-san", ucap Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata pun bangkit berdiri dan Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri tapi kemudian terdengar bunyi perut Naruto.

KRUYUKKK...

"Wah, Naruto-san lapar ya?", tanya Hinami.

"Ah iya-iya, aku memang sedikit lapar?", ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi makan!", ujar Hinata.

"Iya-iya kalau begitu, disini ada restoran pizza ngak ya? Aku paling suka dengan pizza tuna!", ujar Naruto memandang sekeliling. Hinata sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-san, ini kan daerah pedalaman, tentu saja tak ada yang seperti itu!", ucap Hinata.

"Wah, gomen, aku ngak tahu", ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lebih baik Naruto-san makan dirumahku saja! Rumahku ngak jauh dari sini kok", ujar Hinata.

"Wah, Arigatou, gomen ya merepotkan!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ayo tuan kita bergegas! Hari sudah mulai malam!", ujar Hinata dan mereka berdua pun segera bergegas menuju rumah Hinata.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah Hinata yang sedikit terpencil di daerah pedalaman. Rumah dengan gaya kuno dan tidak terlalu besar. Walau terlihat tua namun didalamnya sangat bersih dan rapi. Mungkin Hinata rajin membersihkannya. Hinata pun mempersilahkan Naruto duduk bersila di ruang tengah.

"Hinata, apa kau tinggal sendirian disini?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-san, memangnya kenapa?, tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak takut tinggal sendirian di pedalaman seperti ini?", tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya sedikit takut sih Naruto-san, tapi karena di dekat sini ada kuburan orangtuaku, aku jadi berani tinggal sendirian disini. Aku ingin selalu menjaga mereka disini.", jawab Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik Hinata!", ujar Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-san!", ujar Hinata.

KRUYUKKKK... (bunyi perut Naruto yang minta diisi)

"Ng, gomen Naruto-san aku lupa!", ujar Hinata.

"Ng, ngak apa-apa kok!", ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ini saatnya acara favoritku!", ujar Hinata lalu menyalakan televisi dan menonton. Naruto pun sweatdrop melihatnya.

Setelah sejam menonton Hinata pun mematikan televisinya. Naruto Cuma mengelus-ngelus perutnya menahan lapar yang menjadi-jadi.

"Naruto-san lapar ya? Sebentar akan kusiapkan makan malamnya", ujar Hinata lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"Gomen, merepotkanmu", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir malu-malu.

Setengah jam kemudian Hinata keluar dari dapur sambil membawa makanan-makanan. Namun alangkah kagetnya Naruto, ternyata Hinata membawa makanan-makanan sekaligus meja besar yang sepertinya bisa diangkat dengan mudah oleh Hinata.

"Wah Hinata kau kuat sekali ya!", ujar Naruto sambil terbelalak.

"WAAAA!", Hinata pun kaget dan menjatuhkan meja itu tiba-tiba dan makanan-makanan itu pun berhamburan dan sebagian mengotori baju Naruto.

"Go-gomenasai Naruto-san. Sini lepaskan bajunya nanti akan kucuci", ujar Hinata.

"Ngak usah Hinata! Ngak apa-apa kok!", ujar Naruto.

"Lebih baik aku bersihkan dengan kain ini!", ujar Naruto lagi sambil mengambil kain yang menyembul yang diduduki Hinata.

"Hoekk! Kok kain ini busuk banget!", ujar Naruto sambil melempar kain itu.

"Gomen Naruto-san itu kain pel yang tak sadar aku telah duduki selama 3 tahun!", ujar Hinata.

"Hoek-Hoeks", Naruto langsung muntah-muntah.

Hinata pun menyiapkan makanan-makanan yang baru untuk Naruto. Kini Naruto sedang menikmati makanan-makanan itu dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana Naruto-san, makanannya enak?", tanya Hinata.

"Ng..slurp...Enak sekali Hinata! Kau sangat pintar memasak!", ujar Naruto sambil ngunyah.

"Makanlah yang banyak Naruto-san, itu sangat baik untuk jantungmu", gumam Hinata lalu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Aku selesai Hinata! Arigatou ya buat makanannya!", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-san kan hari sudah larut malam. Bagaimana kalau Naruto-san nginap saja disini?", tanya Hinata.

"Ng, asal tidak merepotkanmu Hinata", ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Tak apa-apa kok Naruto-san. Kau tidur di kamar kosong itu saja.", ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah kamar.

"Arigatou Hinata! Aku tidur dulu ya!", ujar Naruto lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar kosong itu.

"Selamat tidur Naruto-san!", ujar Hinata.

Naruto tertidur dengan pulas. Tapi ketika tengah malam dia terbangun karena kebelet pipis. Tapi dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar seberang.

SREK...SREK...SREK...

"Suara aneh apa itu?", gumam Naruto. Naruto pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan mendekati asal suara aneh itu. Ternyata suara aneh itu berasal dari kamar Hinata.

Naruto pun mendekati kamar Hinata dengan pelan-pelan. Dia berhasil berada didepan kamar Hinata dan menggeser pintu sorong kamar Hinata sedikit. Dia pun kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"AKHH!", Naruto memekik tertahan.

To Be Continued...

Bagaimana, mungkin humornya terlalu sedikit ya? Gomen, ini kali pertamanya author coba bikin fanfic humor jadi masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon sarannya lewat review.

Mind to Review please?

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**


	2. Chapter 2

MY WIFE IS GUMIHO?

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik sensei-ku Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Humor, Romance & Fantasy

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, humor garing dll

Chapter 2 – Gumiho

"**Suara aneh apa itu?", gumam Naruto. Naruto pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan mendekati asal suara aneh itu. Ternyata suara aneh itu berasal dari kamar Hinata.**

**Naruto pun mendekati kamar Hinata dengan pelan-pelan. Dia berhasil berada didepan kamar Hinata dan menggeser pintu sorong kamar Hinata sedikit. Dia pun kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata.**

"**AKHH!", Naruto memekik tertahan.**

Naruto kaget setengah mati melihat Hinata yang kini sedang mengasah pisau besar tengah malam begini. Lalu Hinata terlihat berantakan dan menakutkan. Tapi karena pekikan Naruto tadi, Hinata menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan menoleh dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Naruto terengah-engah sampai di kamarnya karena sangat ketakutan.

"Sial, kenapa Hinata mengasah pisau tengah malam begini? Jangan-jangan dia...

Imajinasi Naruto:

"_Naruto...Naruto...", ujar Hinata sambil memegang pisau dan kini berada di depan Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu mengerikan_

"_A..apa.. Hinata...?", tanya Naruto dengan ketakutan._

"_Aku ini sebenarnya gumiho berusia 100 tahun. Dan aku ingin memakan jantungmu!", ujar Hinata dengan suara mengerikan._

_Tiba-tiba Naruto berpakaian seperti kelinci dan menunjukkan wajah imutnya._

"_Jadi nona ini adalah gumiho? Kan nona tahu sendiri bahwa kelinci menyimpan jantungnya dirumah", jawab Naruto dengan sok imut._

"_Jangan bercanda, kemari kau akan kumakan jantungmu!", ujar gumiho itu lalu maju menyerang dengan pisaunya._

"_Akh jangan! Tolong aku!", teriak Naruto._

End of Imajinasi Naruto

"Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan, tak mungkin seperti itu!", ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto dibuka dan Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto sambil memegang pisau dan tatapannya begitu mengerikan. Naruto pun langsung gemetaran dan ngompol.

"Mati kau!", teriak Hinata sambil melempar pisau besarnya.

"WAAAAAAA", teriak Naruto.

JRASSSHHHH...

"E-eh, kok tak terjadi apa-apa?", gumam Naruto yang masih menutup matanya karena ketakutan.

Ternyata pisau itu mengenai ular besar yang menyelinap ke kamar Naruto melalui jendela. Ular itupun mati karena pisaunya tepat mengenai kepala.

"Naruto-san, akan kubawa ular ini dan memasaknya jadi sup ular untuk sarapan besok", ujar Hinata lalu membawa bangkai ular itu ke dapur.

"Gila! Hinata sangat aneh! Aku harus segera keluar darisini!", gumam Naruto setelah Hinata keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto pun memutuskan kabur dari rumah itu dengan melompati jendela. Dia pun segera berlari dengan cepat dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam hutan. Setelah merasa cukup jauh dan aman, Naruto pun beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon. Tapi tiba-tiba seekor rusa muncul dengan lari tertatih-tatih. Dia seperti dikejar seseorang. Rusa itupun berhenti di depan Naruto.

"Tuan, kumohon sembunyikan aku!", ujar rusa itu.

"Hah? Memangnya kau kenapa?", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku dikejar-kejar seseorang!", ujar rusa panik.

"Siapa? Pemburu rusa ya?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sudah, ayo cepat sembunyikan aku!", ujar rusa itu.

"Lebih baik kau sembunyi di semak-semak tinggi sana!", ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

"OK!", ujar rusa itu lalu masuk ke dalam semak-semak.

Tapi tiba-tiba dari kejauhan muncul seorang pria gendut dengan baju merah dan topi merah sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Rudoph! Rudoph! Dimana kau?", teriak pria itu.

Pria itu mendekati Naruto dan menghampirinya. Naruto kaget melihat orang yang kini didepannya.

"Sa-Santa Claus?!", tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hei, anak muda apa kau melihat rusa yang lari?", tanya Santa.

"Ng...itu...", ujar Naruto sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata lalu menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak tahu, makasih ya!", ujar Santa lalu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu Santa, lihat kan ini...", ujar Naruto sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

"Maaf ya, aku masih normal. Aku tak tertarik dengan pria sepertimu!", ujar Santa ketus. Naruto pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba rusa itupun keluar dari semak-semak.

"Kalau kau mau bilang, langsung saja tuan! Tak perlu bertele-tele seperti itu! Dasar tuan baka!", ujar rusa itu dengan kesal.

"Ah, Rudoph disitu kau rupanya, ayo kembali menarik kereta.", ujar Santa.

Santa pun langsung mengikat leher Rudoph dengan tali dan disambungkan dengan kereta.

"Anak muda, karena kau sudah membantuku menemukan Rudoph, maka akan kuberikan hadiah padamu!", ujar Santa lalu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Naruto.

"Wah, Arigatou ya Santa!", ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya anak muda! Ayo Rudoph!", teriak Santa yang kini sudah berada di kereta terbangnya lalu mencambuk Rudoph dengan kasar sampai berdarah-darah.

"AUWWWWW", teriak Rudoph kesakitan.

"Hohoho Merry Christmas!", teriak Santa yang kini sudah terbang di langit namun masih mencambuk Rudoph dengan ganasnya.

"Pantas saja Rudoph lari dari Santa...Ngomong-ngomong apa ya isi dari kotak besar ini?", ujar Naruto lalu mulai membuka kotak itu. Kotak itupun terbuka dan... melompatlah seekor rusa keluar dari kotak itu.

"Lho kok Rudoph, kau bisa ada lagi disini?", tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Bukan, aku bukan Rudoph, aku rusa yang dikejar pemburu!", ujar rusa itu.

"Ha?", tanya Naruto semakin bingung dan sweatdrop.

"Kumohon tuan sembunyikan aku ya!", ujar rusa itu memelas.

"Cih, tidak mau, biar saja nanti kau ditangkap pemburu atau dimakan gumiho sana!", ujar Naruto ketus.

"Gumiho? Ide bagus tuan! Kalau pemburu datang bilang saja aku sudah dimakan gumiho!", ujar rusa itu.

"Iya-iya!", jawab Naruto.

"Aku bersembunyi dulu dibalik pohon ini! Tuan jaga didepan ya!", ujar rusa itu lalu bersembunyi dibelakang pohon.

"Hn, iya-iya!", jawab Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian rusa itu pun tidur pulas dan ngorok, sedangkan Naruto duduk bersila di bawah pohon sambil menatap tanah. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto tersadar.

"He-hei, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintah rusa itu!", ujar Naruto ketus.

SLURP...SLURP...

"Sialan, malah dia enak-enakan makan! Kau takkan kuampuni rusa!", ujar Naruto lalu menuju ke belakang pohon. Tapi Naruto kaget karena tak melihat sosok rusa melainkan sosok yang sangat mengerikan.

"Gu-gumiho!", ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi takut.

"Khukhukhu, ada manusia ya! Lumayan buat snack!", ujar gumiho itu yang kini sedang mengelap darah yang berceceran disekitar mulutnya. Lalu terlihat tulang-tulang rusa yang barusan disantapnya.

Tapi Naruto malah mengambil tanduk rusa itu dan menyimpannya di tasnya. (*hah!)

"Khukhukhu, sepertinya kau tidak takut padaku ya?", tanya gumiho.

"Ngh...ngh...", gumam Naruto gugup.

"Kuku ini akan segera mencabik dadamu. Lalu kuambil jantungmu dan kusantap sampai habis dengan nikmat!", ujar gumiho dengan suara mengerikan.

"Kumohon gumiho, ampuni aku! Aku harus tetap hidup untuk membantu ibuku, dia sangat menderita! Biar kuceritakan padamu:

"Ibuku itu menderita penyakit yang sangat parah!"

_Keadaan sebenarnya di pikiran Naruto:_

"_**Naruto, kaa-sanmu ini memang cantik ya?", ujar Kushina lalu berkaca di cermin, seketika itu juga cermin langsung pecah. (Penyakit narsis akut!)**_

"Dia hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur."

_Keadaan sebenarnya di pikiran Naruto:_

"_**Naruto, aku lagi malas gerak, tolong suapi aku ya!", ujar Kushina yang kini lagi malas-malasan di tempat tidurnya.**_

"_**Iya Kaa-san", jawab Naruto.**_

"Aku pun juga harus membantunya jika dia mau buang air!"

_Keadaan sebenarnya di pikiran Naruto:_

"_**Naruto! Bersihkan dulu pispotnya sebelum aku makan! Dasar anak baka!", ujar Kushina geram.**_

"_**Iya-iya kaa-san!", ujar Naruto yang kini lari terbirit-birit sambil membawa pispot ibunya.**_

"Hmm, ternyata ibumu sangat menderita ya.. Walaupun aku ini monster, aku tersentuh mendengar ceritamu tadi..", ujar gumiho.

"Sebab itu kumohon gumiho ampuni aku! Aku harus membantu ibu! Dia begitu menderita!", ujar Naruto sambil berlutut dihadapan gumiho.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya! Kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki lagi disini dan di gua rubah selama 3 tahun! Jika dilanggar aku takkan segan-segan menjadikanmu santapanku!", ujar gumiho.

"Aku berjanji...Aku berjanji.. Arigatou Gumiho!", ujar Naruto sambil sujud-sujud.

Naruto pun kaget ternyata gumiho itu sudah lenyap dari hadapannya. Tapi kini terdengar suara-suara yang berteriak. Suara itu semakin mendekati arah Naruto. Dan terdengar dia memanggil Naruto dan suaranya seperti perempuan. Ternyata itu adalah Hinata.

"Naruto-san! Naruto-san!", teriak Hinata.

"Aku disini Hinata!", teriak Naruto sambil melambai-labaikan tangannya.

"Naruto-san..aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu karena kau kabur dari rumah!", ujar Hinata yang kini sudah dihadapan Naruto.

"Gomenasai aku sudah membuatmu khawatir!", jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Tak apa, yang penting Naruto-san sudah ketemu, aku sangat senang!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun blushing berat melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Senyuman itu seperti senyuman bidadari cantik yang baru turun dari khayangan.

"Hinata! Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?", tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Be-belum Naruto-san, memangnya kenapa?", tanya Hinata balik.

"A-apa kau mau menikah denganku?", tanya Naruto masih dengan malu-malu.

"Eh?", gumam Hinata lalu wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"Aku sudah begitu menyukaimu saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Maka kumohon jadilah pendamping hidupku! Mau kan Hinata?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Na-Naruto-san, a..aku juga me..menyukaimu..a..aku mau nikah denganmu..", jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aishiteru...Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Aishiteru yo..Naruto-kun!", ujar Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan Hinata telah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Naruto pun mengajak Hinata untuk tinggal di rumahnya di desa Konoha bersama ibunya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berbicara dengan ibu Naruto, Kushina.

"Kaa-san, ini istriku Hyuuga Hinata, aku ingin dia tinggal disini bersama kita!", ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk pada ibunya.

"Huh, Naruto, boleh juga istrimu!", ujar Kushina dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kaa-san, aku juga memohon padamu untuk mengijinkan aku tinggal bersama di rumah ini!", ujar Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Huh, daripada aku memiliki menantu seperti rubah, aku lebih memilih memiliki menantu seperti beruang! Kau harus kuat dan pekerja keras seperti beruang ya?", ujar Kushina.

"Ya, kaa-san! Aku berjanji!", ucap Hinata.

Hari-hari pun berlalu, Hinata sangat rajin dan giat dalam mengurus rumah dan pekerjaan rumahan lainnya. Kushina memang sangat malas sehingga selalu menyuruh Hinata untuk melaksanakan segala pekerjaan. Kini Kushina sedang menyuruh Hinata lagi.

"Hinata, air di drum sudah habis, cepat kau isi lagi ya!", ujar Kushina.

"Ya Kaa-san, akan segera kukerjakan!", jawab Hinata lalu menuju tempat drum itu.

Hinata kaget melihat drum itu kini bocor dibagian bawahnya.

"Ah, sudah kutunggu saja! Pasti sebentar lagi katak-katak akan membantuku!", ujar Hinata lalu berjongkok sambil menopang dagu.

Setelah beberapa jam, Hinata mulai gelisah karena tak ada satupun katak yang muncul untuk membantunya.

"Wah, kemana ya katak-katak itu?", tanya Hinata bingung.

_Sementara itu diluar..._

"Kiba, Menma! Apa kalian sudah menangkap semua katak-katak di rumah ini dan sekitarnya?!", tanya Kushina.

"Tenang saja Kaa-san! Bukan Cuma katak, kodok pun kami tangkap!", ujar Menma sambil nyengir.

"Awas saja, kalau ada 1 katak saja yang berhasil lolos! Kupastikan nyawa kalian dalam bahaya!", ujar Kushina dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Iya Kaa-san! Kami pasti sudah menangkap semuanya!", ujar Kiba dan Menma sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Khukhukhu Hinata, takkan kubiarkan kau tinggal dengan nyaman di rumah ini HAHAHAHAHA!", ujar Kushina sambil tertawa mengerikan.

"Hiiihhh!", Kiba dan Menma bergidik ngeri dan langsung lari terbirit-birit menjauhi Kushina.

To Be Continued...

Balas review dulu:

uzumakimahendra4 : makasih, akan diperbaiki lagi humornya

Akira no Rinnegan : ok!

yu si anak layangan : judulnya agak mirip

Bunshin Anugrah ET : ok! Thx!

LavenderBlueSky : Thanks, maaf baru bisa update skrng...

Kara : Cuma judulnya mirip, tapi ceritanya beda...

Guest : Ok! Thanks!

Uzumaki : judulnya agak mirip.. Ok!

Chen : Ok Thx, maaf baru update skrng...

Bagaimana, mungkin humornya terlalu sedikit ya? Gomen, ini kali pertamanya author coba bikin fanfic humor jadi masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon sarannya lewat review.

Mind to Review please?

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**


	3. Chapter 3

MY WIFE IS GUMIHO?

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik sensei-ku Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Humor, Romance & Fantasy

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, humor garing dll

Chapter 3 – Kejadian Aneh

Matahari kembali menampakkan cahayanya pada pagi ini di ufuk timur. Pagi yang cerah menyonsong hari baru di keluarga Uzumaki. Seperti biasa Hinata sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah-tangga. Sementara Kushina masih tertidur pulas sambil ngorok. Naruto, Kiba dan Menma juga sudah ke sawah untuk bekerja. Namun ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11, baru Kushina bangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun segera ke tempat penyimpanan beras untuk memeriksa. Dan dia dapati beras sudah hampir habis. Dia pun mempunyai pikiran licik untuk mengerjai Hinata. Dia pun segera mencari Hinata dan menemukan Hinata sedang menyapu halaman.

"Hinata! Kemari kau!", panggil Kushina.

"Iya Kaa-san ada apa?", jawab Hinata lalu menghampiri Kushina.

"Kenapa beras kita bisa habis padahal dua hari lalu kita baru membelinya? Kau pasti yang mengambilnya kan?", tanya Kushina dengan ketus.

"Tidak Kaa-san, aku tak mengambilnya.", jawab Hinata.

"Jangan pura-pura pasti kau yang mengambilnya secara diam-diam dan membawanya ke rumah orangtua-mu!", ujar Kushina ketus.

"Sumpah, aku tak mengambilnya Kaa-san sungguh!", jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu mungkin berasnya keluar dari tempat penyimpanan dan jalan sendiri ke rumahmu orangtua-mu!", tuduh Kushina.

"Kaa-san begitu kejam!", ujar Hinata yang hampir menangis.

"Mengakulah kau!", ujar Kushina.

"Biar kutunjukkan pada Kaa-san apa yang membuat berasnya cepat habis!", ujar Hinata lalu pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa mangkuk nasi yang sangat besar dan mangkuk sayur yang besar juga.

"Dengan mangkuk nasi dan sayur raksasa milik Kaa-san ini, wajar saja persediaan beras kita cepat habis!", ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk mangkuk nasi dan sayur Kushina.

Tiba-tiba Naruto lewat dan Kushina jadi punya ide untuk mengelak.

"Huuu...huu... Naruto...Kaa-san dituduh istrimu ini makan banyak...", ujar Kushina sambil pura-pura menangis dan meronta-ronta di lantai.

"Hinata! Kau tak boleh begitu pada Kaa-san! Jangan menuduhnya sembarangan!", ujar Naruto dengan nada tinggi namun dia terus mengedip-ngedipkan mata seraya mengisyaratkan "aku Cuma pura-pura". Hinata pun mengerti arti dari kedipan itu dan Cuma diam.

Tapi tiba-tiba Santa Claus lewat di depan mereka dan melihat Naruto berkedip-kedip.

"Ah, aku sekarang ngerti arti kedipan itu, dimana Rudoph bersembunyi anak muda?", tanya Santa Claus.

"Apa Naruto kau berkedip?!", tanya Kushina dengan geram.

"Waduh, mati aku!", gumam Naruto yang kini melihat Kaa-sannya sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"NARUTO...KUHAJAR KAU! BERANINYA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!", teriak Kushina.

BUAKH...BUAKHHH...BUAKH...

Naruto pun babak belur dihajar Kushina. Hinata pun membantu Naruto berjalan ke kamar mereka. Hinata pun segera mengobati luka-luka Naruto.

"Aduh...aduh...sakit Hinata-chan! Pelan-pelan dong!", ujar Naruto sambil merintih karena lukanya sangat perih ditekan kuat dengan kapas oleh Hinata.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun, aku tak sengaja", ujar Hinata lalu mengobati luka yang lain.

"Hinata-chan, Kaa-san begitu mengerikan ya? Aku tak habis pikir memiliki Kaa-san seperti dia", tanya Naruto.

"Walaupun begitu dia tetap Kaa-sannya Naruto-kun. Kita harus selalu menghormatinya sebagai orangtua. Dia kan yang sudah melahirkan dan merawat Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Kamu memang baik ya Hinata-chan, padahal selama ini Kaa-san sudah begitu jahat padamu. Aku memang beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu. Sudah cantik sangat baik hati pula", ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipi kanan Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto-kun bisa saja", ujar Hinata tersipu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu dong, kita kan sudah suami-istri! Aishiteru Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto yang kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata lalu mengecup bibir Hinata yang mungil itu. Naruto pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan memegang dagu Hinata. Hinata pun membalas ciuman Naruto dan kini mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto. Mereka saling mengulum bibir dan terus menikmati ciuman mereka. Tapi ketika mulai kehabisan nafas mereka pun melepas ciuman mereka.

"Hinata-chan ayo kita berbaring bersama", ujar Naruto lalu Hinata pun ikut berbaring bersama Naruto. Naruto pun memeluk Hinata dengan mesra. Hinata pun membalas pelukan Naruto dan kepalanya bersandar di dada Naruto yang bidang.

"Hinata-chan, tenang saja aku akan selalu melindungimu", ujar Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Kushina membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini! Malah mesra-mesraan! Ayo cepat kerja kembali sana!", ujar Kushina dengan geram.

"I-iya Kaa-san!", jawab Naruto dan Hinata lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

Besok paginya, rumah keluarga Uzumaki pun jadi gempar. Karena di kandang ayam milik Kushina beberapa ayam telah hilang. Kushina pun sangat marah karena kehilangan ayam-ayamnya.

"Kiba, Menma! Kenapa ayam-ayamku bisa hilang begini! Kalian pasti yang telah mengambilnya dan memasaknya kan!?", tanya Kushina dengan emosi.

"Sumpah demi Dewa Jashin, kami ngak mengambilnya kok!", jawab Menma sambil bergidik ngeri karena Kushina sudah naik pitam.

"Pokoknya kalian harus tahu siapa yang mencuri ayam-ayam ini!", ujar Kushina.

"Sepertinya dilihat dari cara dia membuka kandang ayam ini, seperti perbuatan kingkong yang mencuri ayam!", ujar Kiba.

BLETAK... BLETAK...

"Jangan macam-macam, ayo cepat perkuat keamanan kandang ayam ini!", ujar Kushina dengan geram.

"Hiks..Baik Kaa-san!", jawab Kiba dan Menma lirih karena barusan dijitak Kushina.

Besok paginya, beberapa ayam kembali hilang, Kushina semakin geram dengan keadaan ini. Menma dan Kiba pun jadi sasaran pelampiasan kemarahan Kushina sehingga mereka pun bonyok-bonyok dihajar Kushina.

"Mulai malam ini, kalian berdua harus bergantian berjaga kandang ayam ini!", ujar Kushina geram.

"I-iya Kaa-san...", ujar Menma dan Kiba sambil merintih kesakitan.

Tapi tiba-tiba didepan rumah muncul seseorang misterius yang memakai topi petani dan wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan. Kushina, Menma dan Kiba yang berada di depan rumah pun disapanya.

"Ohayo minna! Sepertinya aku merasakan aura-aura aneh didalam rumah kalian!", ujar orang misterius itu.

"Aura-aura aneh? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kushina.

"Ada sosok asing yang tinggal di rumah ini, tapi dia menyembunyikan identitas aslinya!", ujar orang itu lagi.

"Sosok asing seperti apa? Apa seperti monyet bermuka merah-biru?", tanya Menma.

"Bukan, tapi sesosok gumiho yang berumur 100 tahun dan menyamar.", jawab orang itu.

"Oh jadi bukan monyet bermuka merah biru.", ujar Menma.

"Apa monyet bermuka merah biru seperti ini?!", tanya orang itu lalu membuka topinya dan menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

"Waaa, maaf tuan monyet bermuka merah-biru!", ujar Menma kaget.

"APAA? BERANINYA KAU!", ujar monyet itu geram.

"Gumiho?", tanya Kushina.

"Ya, dan dia menyamar jadi gadis yang sangat cantik!", ujar monyet itu.

"Gadis yang cantik, makasih ya sudah memujiku!", ujar Kushina lalu memasang muka sok imut.

"Bukan kau tante-tante jelek, tapi gadis yang cantik!", ujar monyet itu ketus.

"APA KAU BILANG AKU JELEK! AKU TAK SUDI DIHINA OLEH MONYET SEPERTIMU!", ujar Kushina geram lalu membanting-banting monyet itu sampai babak belur.

Tapi monyet itu berubah wujud menjadi seekor ular besar dan mencoba kabur dengan kekuatan terakhirnya setelah dihajar Kushina.

JRASH...

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur!", ujar Hinata yang muncul tiba-tiba dan telah menusuk ular itu dengan pisau di kepala ular itu.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?", tanya Naruto yang baru pulang dari sawah.

"Sepertinya ini pasangan ular yang mencoba menyerang Naruto-kun di rumahku dulu. Sepertinya dia kemari untuk balas dendam.", ujar Hinata.

"Benarkah, kalian tak apa-apa kan?", tanya Naruto cemas.

"Iya, kami tak apa-apa kok. Bahkan Kaa-san yang telah menghajar ular ini sampai babak belur dan aku membunuhnya karena berusaha kabur.", ujar Hinata.

"Kau memang hebat Hinata-chan!", ujar Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata.

"So sweet...", ujar Kiba dan Menma.

"Apa-apaan kalian malah peluk-pelukan, cepat bereskan kekacauan ini!", ujar Kushina ketus.

"I-iya Kaa-san!", jawab mereka serempak.

Bangkai ular itupun dibakar. Dan setelah petang, Hinata menyiapkan makanan dan mereka sekeluarga makan bersama. Kelima orang itu makan bersama di meja makan sederhana.

"He-hei Menma itu daging bagianku!", ujar Naruto.

"Ah, bukan ini bagianku Aniki!", ujar Menma.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar, kalau Naruto-kun mau, ambil saja bagianku", ujar Hinata.

"Tidak-tidak kau harus makan bagianmu Hinata-chan! Biar kupaksa Menma menyerahkan bagianku!", ujar Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang ini bagianku Aniki!", ujar Menma.

"Dasar otoutou keras kepala! Awas kupukul kau ya!", ujar Naruto.

BLETAK...BLETAK...

"Kalian ini begitu berisik! Bisa kan makan dengan tenang!", ujar Kushina dengan geram.

"Go-gomen Kaa-san...", ujar Naruto dan Menma sambil merintih kesakitan.

Malamnya mereka sudah tidur dengan pulas. Kecuali Kiba yang bertugas menjaga kandang. Tapi dia terlihat sangat mengantuk namun menahan kantuknya karena takut dimarahi ibunya.

"Aduh, sial kenapa ngantuk sekali ya?", ujar Kiba.

"Kiba-nii-san, Kiba-nii-san!", panggil Hinata dan kini menghampiri Kiba

"Oh Hinata, ada apa ya?", tanya Kiba.

"Ini kubawakan air madu yang hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh", ujar Hinata lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi air madu itu kepada Kiba.

"Wah, Arigatou ya Hinata! Kau baik sekali!", ujar Kiba lalu mengambil mangkuk itu.

"Kalau begitu selamat berjaga ya Kiba-nii-san! Aku balik dulu!", ujar Hinata lalu kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Naruto benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri seperti Hinata, sudah cantik, baik hati pula, aku jadi iri karena sampai sekarang aku masih jomblo", gumam Kiba.

Kiba pun meminum air madu itu sampai habis.

"Huwaaah enak sekali madu ini!", ujar Kiba.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Kiba merasakan rasa kantuk yang begitu berat.

"Waduh, kok jadi ngantuk sekali ya...", ujar Kiba dengan mata yang sudah hampir tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba pun tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Besok paginya, beberapa ayam kembali hilang. Kushina pun menjadi geram lagi dan langsung menghajar Kiba sampai babak belur.

"Ayam-ayamnya hilang lagi! Bagaimana kau ini Kiba, menjaga kandang ayam saja tak becus!", ujar Kushina geram.

"Go-gomen Kaa-san...aku ketiduran...", ujar Kiba lirih.

"Tapi Kaa-san kalau dilihat, tak ada sama sekali bekas pintu kandang ini dibuka paksa. Berarti pencurinya pasti orang dalam kan?", ujar Menma.

"Benar, aku menjadi curiga. Lebih baik malam ini kita harus berjaga sama-sama dan akan kupanggil seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk segera menghabisi pencuri itu jika ketemu!", ujar Kushina.

Sore harinya tiba seorang pemuda dengan pedang samurai. Dia bermata onyx dan berambut raven seperti pantat ayam. Hinata pun kaget melihat orang itu didepan rumah.

"Kyaa, Kaa-san! Ada manusia ayam!", teriak Hinata kaget.

"Apaa? Itu tamu Kaa-san, Hinata, cepat suruh dia masuk!", ujar Kushina dari dalam.

"Ha-hai Kaa-san! Silahkan masuk tuan!", ujar Hinata lalu mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. Namun pemuda itu langsung memberikan deathglare pada Hinata. Hinata pun bergidik ngeri dan segera pergi ke dapur.

Di ruang tamu Kushina pun memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, untuk menyelediki sesuatu dan membunuh seseorang!", ujar Kushina.

"Baik nyonya, aku bersedia membantumu asal bayarannya pas!", ujar pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tak masalah Uchiha-sama, yang penting kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik.", ujar Kushina.

Malam itupun Kushina, Naruto, dan Sasuke pun berjaga di sekitar kandang ayam itu dengan mengamatinya di balik tembok.

Pada saat larut malam sekitar pukul 22.30, Hinata mengendap-ngendap menuju kandang ayam itu dan membawa beberapa ayam itu dan keluar dari rumah.

"Ja-jadi Hinata-chan yang... ini tak mungkin!", ujar Naruto dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga pasti dia! Dasar menantu sialan!", ujar Kushina geram.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti dia!", ujar Sasuke.

To Be Continued...

Saya balas review dulu:

Guest : Ok! Arigatou!

LavenderBlueSky : Gomen, maklum fanfic humor pertama... Akan diperbaiki lagi...

MORPH : Ok! Arigatou!

Bagaimana, mungkin humornya terlalu sedikit ya? Gomen, ini kali pertamanya author coba bikin fanfic humor jadi masih banyak kekurangan. Mohon sarannya lewat review.

Mind to Review please?

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**


	4. Chapter 4

MY WIFE IS GUMIHO?

Disclaimer : NARUTO yang merupakan milik sensei-ku Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre : Humor, Romance & Fantasy

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Warning: OOC, AU, OC, disini Humor-nya hilang entah kemana...dll

Chapter 4 – Sebuah Kenyataan

Kushina, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengikuti Hinata dengan diam-diam. Hinata terus berjalan menuju arah hutan sewaktu Naruto bertemu gumiho. Naruto pun teringat akan janjinya pada Gumiho itu.

"Ka-Kaa-san, lebih baik kita jangan kesana deh, berbahaya!", ucap Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sudah sejauh ini, kita harus tahu kemana Hinata akan pergi!", jawab Kushina.

"Jangan Kaa-san, kumohon disini berbahaya!", ujar Naruto memelas.

"Baka! Ayo cepat ikut, kita bisa kehilangan jejaknya!", ujar Kushina sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Mereka pun terus berjalan dan sampai di depan gua rubah. Gua itu sangat mengerikan berbentuk seperti wajah rubah yang mulutnya menganga lebar. Hinata pun memasuki gua itu. Kushina dan rombongan pun ikut memasuki gua itu dengan pelan-pelan. Dan mereka kaget melihat sosok yang bersama Hinata di dalam gua itu.

"Gumiho-san, ini ayam lagi untuk santapanmu!", ujar Hinata lalu memberikan ayam itu pada Gumiho.

"Arigatou ya Hinata-chan, kau sudah banyak menolongku! Dengan makan ayam-ayam ini aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia tanpa memakan jantung manusia!", ujar gumiho.

"Ya, gumiho-san, aku juga turut senang, sebentar lagi kan kau akan jadi manusia!", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Benar Hinata-chan! Tepat tengah malam aku akan berubah menjadi manusia!", ujar gumiho itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke pun muncul dihadapan Hinata dan gumiho diikuti oleh Naruto dan Kushina.

"Wah-wah, disini sedang ada perkumpulan rubah ya! Ayo bersiaplah untuk mati!", ujar Sasuke bersiap dengan pedangnya untuk menyerang. Sasuke berlari dan maju untuk menyerang gumiho itu.

JRASH...

Ternyata Hinata menghalangi Sasuke dan telinga kirinya terkena sayatan pedang Sasuke. Telinganya pun mengeluarkan banyak darah. Hinata pun tersungkur jatuh. Naruto pun segera menghampiri Hinata dan memangkunya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!", ujar Naruto sambil menangis.

"Hei baka, dia Cuma terluka di telinga! Dia takkan mati!", ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Hi-Hinata kenapa kau kesini? Apa kau seorang gumiho?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin membantu gumiho-san menjadi manusia. Karena Gumiho itu pernah menolongku dulu sewaktu aku kecil. Sebenarnya Gumiho itu baik hati dia tak pernah ingin melukai manusia, makanya aku berusaha keras membantunya. Gomen karena membuatmu khawatir, aku bukan gumiho kok!", ujar Hinata.

"Syukurlah Hinata! Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini!", ujar Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Tapi kenapa ular itu bisa mencurigaimu sebagai gumiho?", tanya Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Itu karena ular itu Cuma bisa mengenali orang dengan bau. Karena aku sering bersama gumiho maka bauku hampir sama seperti gumiho. Gomen Kaa-san aku sudah mencuri ayam-ayammu. Aku sungguh menyesal Kaa-san, hukumlah aku Kaa-san!", ujar Hinata.

GREBB...

"Hinata, ternyata kau sangat baik hati! Sampai membantu seorang monster tanpa pamrih! Aku sungguh menyesal telah berbuat kasar padamu selama ini! Gomenasai Hinata!", ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Hinata lalu airmata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Kushina.

"Hiks..hiks...tak apa-apa Okaa-san... Aku sangat menyayangi Kaa-san dan Naruto bahkan Kiba dan Menma..", ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Aku juga menyayangimu menantuku...hiks..hiks...", ujar Kushina terisak.

Naruto pun memandang pemandangan itu dengan perasaan lega. Akhirnya istri dan ibunya dapat saling menyayangi.

"Sekarang Gumiho, kau akan kuhabisi! Bersiaplah menuju alam baka!", ujar Sasuke lalu maju untuk menyerang dengan pedangnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Gumiho itu mulai berubah wujud. Sasuke pun kaget dan jadi berhenti untuk menyerangnya. Wajah gumiho itu pun berubah menjadi perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan rambut soft pink dan mata emerald yang lembut. Sasuke pun langsung terpesona akan kecantikannya.

"Aduh...kepalaku sedikit pusing", kata gumiho yang kini jadi manusia itu dan dia hampir jatuh.

GREBB...

Sasuke pun menahan tubuh wanita itu dengan sigap dan menatap wajah wanita itu dengan lekat. Dia pun langsung blushing berat melihat kecantikan wanita itu.

"Sial! Baru pertama kali aku melihat wanita secantik ini!", gumam Sasuke.

"Tuan, ada apa memandangku seperti itu?", tanya wanita pink itu.

"Aah...tidak..tidak...Nona...namamu siapa?", tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu..", jawab wanita itu.

"Karena rambutmu pink seperti bunga sakura, kunamai kau Sakura", ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura..nama yang bagus! Lalu siapa namamu tuan?", ujar wanita yang kini namanya jadi Sakura itu sambil tersenyum.

"A..aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja aku Sasuke!", jawab Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya karena melihat senyuman manis Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, lebih baik aku berdiri saja", ujar Sakura.

"Ah iya-iya, mari kubantu."ujar Sasuke lalu membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Sakura, kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui...Ma-maukah kau menikah denganku?", tanya Sasuke gugup

"Eh? I-iya aku mau Sasuke-kun...", jawab Sakura malu-malu lalu wajahnya memerah.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi Sakura!", ujar Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan keluar dari gua itu.

"Ayo Kaa-san, Hinata-chan, kita juga keluar dari sini!", ujar Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan Kushina.

"Hai, Naruto-kun!", jawab Hinata.

"Iya-iya anak baka!", jawab Kushina.

Akhirnya mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya...

THE END

Ending macam apa ini...Gaje banget ya? Gomen author masih banyak kekurangan karena masih newbie.. Mohon reviewnya di chapter terakhir ini!

MIND TO REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!

(Sedikit bocoran gue lagi sedang bikin fanfic baru dengan judul "Pianist Lover", Pair: SasuSaku, mohon dibaca juga ya. (promosi hehehe..))


End file.
